


Tooth and Claw

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sphynx Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Hi, this is really short and for that I'm sorry.This was a small gift for a Twitter buddy.Go check out @TenderKink, I love their content.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 32





	Tooth and Claw

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is really short and for that I'm sorry.   
> This was a small gift for a Twitter buddy.  
> Go check out @TenderKink, I love their content.

If you were to ask Will that he would be sharing a house with a sphynx he would call you crazy… Actually, he would have ignored you, walked away and thought you were crazy. But here he was, lead on his back in bed with a huge cat x human lead across him purring. No matter how big Hannibal was, Will swore that he believed that he was the size of a house cat – always climbing into Will lap or on his back or on the table or… The point is that Hannibal isn’t small in the slightest and it’s a pain in the ass to clean after him after he shed on **everything**.

About an hour ago, Hannibal had snuck into Will’s bedroom and hopped onto the bed. A rough tongue had startled Will awake as he continuously licked over Will hair, grooming him.

“Hannibal, stop.” Will huffs, pushing his hand against Hannibal’s face in attempts to move him away. But Hannibal just chuffs, lifting a large paw to hold down Will’s arms as he continues his grooming session. That went on for almost twenty minutes until Hannibal was satisfied. Then he moved on to lie properly across Will, tail wrapping around Will’s thigh as his paws began to knead into Will’s stomach… And this is where the part about Hannibal believing he was just a mere house cat comes into play. His paws are about the size of Will’s face and at this moment there are two of them pushing into his stomach in attempts to make himself comfortable. Will grunts as it compresses his organs.

“Hannibal, lighten up a little, will you?” Will grumbles.

He does stop with the kneading but instead moves onto the next step of achieving comfort.

Every other second there are four tiny pinpricks on Will’s gut as Hannibal attempts to make puddings in Will’s chunky knit sweater with his talons. _And they were talons, each claw at least the length of Will’s middle finger._ Will knows what those claws can do and has been on the receiving end of them in an almost fatal occasion; resulting in a jagged, ugly scar across his stomach. Hannibal has a newfound obsession of thoroughly grooming it as if he can remove the mark from existence.

What Will doesn’t understand is why Hannibal even chooses to stay in this body rather than turning into a small house cat; it would make these rituals so much easier on the both of them. Will wouldn’t get winded every night and Hannibal would be small enough to actually sit on Will’s stomach rather than splayed over it. And Will says as much, constantly.

“Hannibal, do you have to stay like this? You’re heavy.” Will taps his hand against Hannibal’s flank to get his attention. Hannibal pauses.

“I prefer it like this, so I would rather not.” Will groans as Hannibal stands up and lies directly on top of Will’s chest.

“Urghhh” Will wheezes as he is crushed into the mattress. He rolls his eyes and pats Hannibal’s flank and instead of bothering the sphynx enough for him to shift, Hannibal begins purring, a deep rumble that spreads from Hannibal and into Will’s chest.

Will throws his head back and groans, giving up on trying to regain ownership of his body for the night. Once again, Hannibal has won him over and Will has to make do with being pinned to the mattress by essentially an oversized cat.


End file.
